


Smashed Poise

by LentoInk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's gay, All kinds of face burning tension, M/M, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Yusuke is REALLY GAY, Yusuke's gay, and helps the girls' with hair and make up, because of his steady hands, brief mention of the Phantom Gals, crack tags are a thing for this, emotional tension, not mentioned but Akira does a mean french braid, so he's an honorary member and-, they all planned this, they set him up, they're the true Phantom Heroines we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LentoInk/pseuds/LentoInk
Summary: Yusuke's near death experience is caused by a gentleman's smirk with lip-gloss as his primary weapon. He didn't need all that broken poise anyway. Just a pair of glossed lips that say his name.





	Smashed Poise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm just Really Hoping that this causes some burning sensations within the reader (a burning face is a bonus). If not then I doubt I achieved the effect I wanted....

Yusuke breathes a sigh of content. He thumbs his messages, reads over the text from last night, and feels happiness surge up inside him. Today was another visit to the planetarium and Akira’s accompaniment meant the world. This was their own private celebration for the success of _Desire and Hope_. Celebrating with the rest of his friends was delightful, but it was Akira who showed him his unwavering support.

Not once did he drive the other away with his behavior. Instead, those quirks brought them closer. The spark of amusement in gray irises danced to a kind tune, and those guiding words shed light upon a new aspect.

A second layer that brought beauty to the human soul and Akira. His hope that gave way to inspiration. His smile… Yusuke wanted to capture that one day in his art. He closed his eyes then placed the edge of his phone to his lips wondering if he should tell him.

How his heart plays steadily in his ears or the flutter of warmth tickling his chest the more time they spent together. The way a part of him persisted to be selfish and ask for more time out of Akira’s busy schedule. Each time his muse said yes to his invitations the thrill of joy it sent to his fraying nerves.

“Yusuke!” he opened his eyes and pocketed his phone.  Akira, the light of life and romantic crush, was walking towards him with a wave of his hand. If it wasn’t for his controlled poise Yusuke would have wrapped his arms around Akira’s fit frame on a whim.

“Just in time,” he greets in return, “You’re not carrying Morgana around, are you?”

Yusuke blinks and suddenly his artistic eye for the finer details comes into play. There’s something different about Akira as he chuckles. When he lightly swings his shoulder bag Yusuke’s eyes roam across his hand.

“I use this as my overnight bag too, not just a cat carrier,” he teases with a light tone in his voice, “Or did you forget I’m spending the night over at your dorm?”

Yusuke’s heart skips a beat. Unable to tear his gaze away from Akira’s face.

“Is… there something different about you?” he asks without reservation.

“Different?” Akira tilts his head. With his usual habit, he brings a curled finger to his bottom lip to think, but they both click to the same answer.

“ _Polished_ ,” the artist’s thoughts supply him with the words, “ _Smooth_.”

“My lip-gloss,” those words were practically fatal, “Remember when I told you I was busy last weekend and couldn’t celebrate that time?”

“Mm,” Yusuke nods, not trusting his voice with his throat tightened.

“Ann planned a slumber party because the others never experienced one. Since I help with Ann’s bad makeup and hair days they ‘invited’ me. Apparently, I’m an honorary ‘gal’ member,” his laughter was the refreshing equivalent to a _fūrin_ on a Japanese summer’s day, “…getting manicures they gave me this lip gloss sample. Futaba tried pushing lipstick on me for laughs but I wasn’t going that far. Not my sort of thing. Good thing Ann backed me up saying it would be a waste if it was just for one night.”

“How does it feel?” Yusuke muttered aloud, thinking of Akira’s lips, but quickly saved himself, “W-wearing lip gloss?”

Akira hummed, “I can see why girls like it. It keeps my lips moist and tastes great.”

“Taste…?” he hoped his voice didn’t sound wobbly as it felt.

“It’s clear colored, but this one is red berry flavored…” Yusuke’s brain short circuited. A flame dancing in Akira’s eyes inviting him for a try with a seductive smirk on his lips. Sweet laughter’s song enchanted his ears as though a siren itself was pulling him to closer to those glossed lips.

“ _Enough Kitagawa!_ ” his inner voice snapped, “ _You’re merely affected by a fanciful illusion!”_

“It’s pretty hard not to run my tongue over it,” the gears of his mind screeched.

“ _T-Tongue,_ ” Yusuke’s soul faltered. It must have been the gods’ divine blessing his face didn’t burn as hot as his temptation.

Akira was a sincere person. Trust was one of the foundations of their bond because of the passionate artist’s oblivious nature. They could trust each other with their very _lives!_ There was no explanation why Yusuke wanted to test those words by tasting the lip-gloss _directly_ from Akira’s mouth.

A cellphone chimed making Yusuke jump, but to his good fortune his company was preoccupied with swiping stuff on their device’s screen.

“That’s my timer,” Akira shook his phone for emphasis, “I knew we were going to be held up talking but I didn’t expect to talk about last weekend. Come on, if we leave now we’ll get our normal seats at the planetarium.”

 

* * *

 

Patrons both new and returning start crowding the planetarium for the afternoon. Even though it’s a Saturday, and the bustle of people make things appear busy, they manage to get their usual spots. There’s a special event happening in a different location of the building but they opt for the regular showing.

Yusuke both finds that a blessing and a curse.

Empty seats are spotted around the room. A deception of privacy and the thought of being alone with Akira stirs something warm in his stomach. How Yusuke restrains himself he only has the faintest clue. Maybe it’s the fact he doesn’t know if it would be okay to show displays of affection in a place like this. Or perhaps it’s the paranoid thought of having someone intrude on a special moment…

He chokes at the implication. The mere subconscious suggestion causes a wave of frenzied thoughts. How anyone has the bravery of _kissing_ someplace public, such as a movie theatre, still alludes him. This is his only saving grace thus far. Everything else was dependent on the planetarium’s showcase providing a distraction _fruitful_ enough-

“ _What does he mean by **red berry**? Is it a myriad of tangy red fruits?_ ” he swallows while sinking in his seat, “ _A concentrated singular berry flavor? Strawberry…? Would cherry count? Subtle or sweet- **Stop! Thinking!** Akira is… h-he’s sitting next to me **wearing lip-gloss**. Oh… sweet mercy, why_?”

Lights dim with a cool hue and subtle saturation to begin the showing. The projection overhead displays the fine array of galaxies and cosmos blinking into life. Overhead the speakers play soft tones to accompany the atmosphere for a depth of submersion. Yusuke beings examining the display for any potential ideas he could recreate on canvas.

Stars were a wonder and the artist counted his blessings this place provided new experiences each time he attended. There’s was always a new detail waiting to be noticed. Something different that brought a surge of inspiration. Yusuke categorized his mental notes of what could work and with which mediums. Brush stokes or charcoal? What would capture such splendor? Yes, astrology was entrancing, fit to be any other painter’s muse. However, it paled in comparison to the precious moments spent with his true driving force.

A mere glance at Akira brought an entire cleansing of the world before him. Carried forth challenges of expressing the infinite ideas and forms of expressions that his artistic hand could not do justice at this point. The never-ending depth of radiance shined within two pools of cool ash-colored eyes that caused Yusuke’s heart to flutter when they graced him with their gaze.

Looking over to Akira at that moment had to be one of the biggest flaws he ever made. Even if it was initially for an innocent fond glance it twisted into dense hot enticement. The artist’s vision narrowed down to one focus. Just one glance at the wrong location, and a poor choice in timing, burned his remaining will power within an inch of nothing to keep the last vestiges of restraint to himself.

“ _S-Shiny_ ,” Yusuke gaped in disbelief. A delicate pink tongue skimmed across the glossed surface just shy of being exposed. Fingers _dug_ into the arm rest with destructive vice.

“ _Moist_ ,” his body crooned, “ _Lips parted just so..._ ”

A soft puff of air escaped him. Every nerve was molted down to liquid while he was aflame and his blood boiled underneath flushed skin. The only part left of his pale completion were his hands. Cursed to stay there grasping at something he didn’t want.

What he wanted- _needed_ was to bring Akira closer. Kiss him to sate the nagging part of what he always dreamed of having yet never possessing enough courage to be selfish. Yusuke had been given so many things to cherish, so much love poured into his heart, it was overflowing. Should Akira be taken away from his life it would leave him a gaping hole that would never be filled by anything else.

The evening couldn’t end now, ruined by one inconsiderate misstep, yet here he was drawn to the allure of a gloss’s charm like any weak fool.

“ _Akira, when did my view of you change so drastically?_ ” he shifted to lean into his palm. When did he evolve into a sight so breathtaking Yusuke felt the need to hoard it for himself? He wanted so much more than the reoccurring facets and become a lover that experienced it all.

Would it scare Akira away this time if he learned how much Yusuke yearned for him? What would it take to steal the heart of a person who made taking someone else’s into an art form? Made it look so effortless and stylish? _Polished to perfection…_ A grand Treasure that was both intangible yet obtainable.

Yusuke brushed a finger across his own lips, “ _Akira’s love… A kiss._ ”

“Mm?” Akira looked over, voice low, “Yusuke, are you okay?

Had Yusuke spoken a single word his heart would spill out into the open from where it sat in his throat unable to resist Akira’s charms. Instead a nod sufficed for the moment pacifying the tension. For the rest of the show he was careful not to steal so much as a side glance. They both stood as the lights steadily brightened.

“Your face is red… Let’s go get ice cream to cool you down. Sound good?” Akira adjusted his shoulder bag.

“My apologizes for worrying you,” Yusuke rubbed his face. Was it noticeable? Too obvious? Akira wasn’t putting too much focus on him at least, but instead of the sudden mass of people gathered outside the planetarium. They were both shocked to hear the frantic cries of the employees unable to properly manage the sudden rush of costumers.

Akira placed a hand on his arm as his sharp eyes assessed the mob then guided them both outside the planetarium. Within a few minutes the overflow was dispersing to form a line at the doors and Yusuke was thankful his pulsing wrist or sweaty hand wasn’t grabbed by finely manicured fingertips.

“A convention?” the artist guessed. Anything to drive their own attention away from themselves. From Yusuke avoiding becoming too entranced with his muse’s captive charm to the other calling off their planned weekend together. If Akira were to misinterpret the spike in his odd conduct as an illness Yusuke knew well enough his companion would prioritize rest. 

“Maybe?” he tilted his head before turning on a simple navigator from his phone, “Come on, there’s a shop around here I went to last weekend I thought you’d like. The ice cream there is good. Maybe grab dinner there while we’re at it?”

“Mm,” Yusuke hummed absently in agreement. When they began walking Akira’s hold never left. He became hyper-aware of the fact the hand was still on his arm. Even as his stomach growled and his crush gently teased him for his flushed face.

“Trying to hide your empty stomach? Embarrassed?” Akira spoke in hushed tones, “Is that why you look so red, Yusuke? You don’t have to be anxious. I don’t mind…”

Their conversation was filled with quiet laughter and the scorching sensation of touch. Akira’s physical presence was one he craved while his infatuation dove to new depths from comforting kindness.  

The walk to the restaurant was an unfocused blur; however, Yusuke brought back the semblance of normalcy on his person while they were seated in a private booth. Dinner was an unspoken affair between them with the occasional scratch of pen against a small notepad the artist carried around. The loud chatter of customers and bustling staff’s mundane noise made for a pleasant hum of life.

By the time their dinner plates were taken up by a waitress as they ordered their simple ice cream desert the attention shifted back to a danger known as lip-gloss.

“B-Brain freeze…” Yusuke winced. Akira was busy attempting to suppress a snort of laughter. The back of his hand within perfect placement over the lower half of his face. A fine ratio for sketching.

“Pfft!” a darling tinge of pink colored the bridge of his nose and cheeks, wonderful for paints, “You’re immune to ice, but not brain freeze, this is kind of ironic.”

“I can still be frozen by a stronger cold. Resistance doesn’t grant immunity, remember?” he jokingly rebuked. Akira lifted an eyebrow at his statement. Yusuke wasn’t oblivious to the way a sharp stare watched his habitual movement of tucking a strand of hair behind an ear.

“True enough… but your chances are lower compared to the others,” Akira hummed, thoughtful, “Then again you ate that ice cream pretty fast.”

“It was delightful!” Yusuke perked up, any lingering headaches melted away, “The creamy vanilla proves to be a fine combination with the sugared waffle bowl. It adds texture to an otherwise simple treat. Not to mention chilled at an optimum temperature to aid in cooling down any heated soul.”

“Glad it worked for you,” another spoonful of ice cream scooped towards tantalizing lips, “You seem happy while you were eating it.”

“Of course,” he swallowed. In truth, their dinner hadn’t quieted his inner turmoil of gleaming lips enclosing upon mouthfuls of food. The frozen dessert was meant to calm his frenzied body, and yet…

Akira licked his lips again to clean off the melted cream from his mouth’s corners. Oh gods… this was unbearable. Was it necessary to rake his tongue all the way across, and ever so slowly? It looked so purposeful, and for a panicked second his mind thought the flavor would fade altogether.

Was it already too late? It wasn’t fair, and his emotions thrashed his heart around to the cusp of madness. An inner child throwing a tantrum at having lost the chance to know a hidden secret.

"I want to try it..." Yusuke softly whines instead of thinking.

"We got the same thing Yusuke," Akira giggles. He swears the fresh shine is there to mock him yet the softness of those lips itself looks inviting. Yusuke puts his face in his hands and everything from the neck collarbone up flushes bright red. His pulse is in his ears.

“Nnn…” Red berry and vanilla, would it taste odd or blend smoother than expected? Undoubtedly it would still taste celestial upon that succulent mouth. Yusuke shudders at his thinning control.

His inner voice comes to whisper a dangerous proposal, “ _A brief taste wouldn’t hurt._ ”

"Are you feeling sick?" his company sounds concerned.

"Akira…” he peeks between his fingers, voice shaking “would you hate me for trying- um… taking something?"

"Hmm, with the way you act so cute it would be hard to even be mad Yusuke," he purrs resting his chin to the palm of his hand. Lips that have his heart skipping several beats grinds everything to a halt when they stretch into a smirk so sinful it was undeniably a crime.

Yusuke teeters at the edge of reservation. A fear still tethering him to the safety net- _their friendship, a trust._

“Don’t be afraid.”

Those words snip away at the worn threads.

“Take what you want Yusuke.”

It takes a single minute for Yusuke to slide out of his booth. The background noise becomes sound underwater while the steady pulse preforms its strong cadence.

When his sits next to Akira their thighs touch and the heat is scalding. His hands cup Akira's face while Yusuke's long fingers slide into soft, fluffy hair. His skin is smooth and heat seeps into his iced hands.

Why was he never bold enough to feel this texture before? It's grasping heaven in his hands.

There's a broken gasp and warm air hits the artist's face. Sparks are fizzling in the air and his senses are failing him. The remains of himself are pained longing and snap resolve.

 “Yusuke-” his mouth devours the lips before him.

 _Oh_ , the sweetness of cream highlights a subtle flavor. Every nerve is on edge, greedy, as he swipes his tongue briefly before biting down as if the bottom lip was a ripe red berry. Taste buds are bursting with flavor as he can only think of wants and his need of filling on the tangy sensation of a fruit flavored mouth.

"Ah..." Yusuke quietly moans, "Raspberry..."

"Mmph, Y-Yusuke _ha_ ," Akira's voice squeaks. It breaks off into a quiet gasp that’s engulfed in his ravaging touch.

Air becomes thin between them the longer their kiss lasts yet he doesn’t stop. _Never wants to._ He’s doing this, driving their bodies closer, and molding his love within their touch. Wants to feel everything and let this desire shape them together where the lines of their bodies will blur and Yusuke can relish the searing contact forever within his memories.

A hand guides his seducer’s legs over his lap. They’re pliant, willing, and overeager to attempt straddling the artist’s slim waist. Their noses bump, teeth clack, and fingers curl into Yusuke's hair as Akira's pushed against the surface of a solid wall. He can barely catch a fragment of oxygen as he kisses within an inch of his life.

They fall apart at the seams then part with broken, frantic breaths. Desperation is clinging to them just as tightly as their fists dig into the fabric of their clothing. Yusuke thinks his take on the emotions of desire and hope fall flat compared to the painted expression on Akira’s face. The swimming brilliance of a pair of eyes shimmering fresh with the awareness of their actions, it’s breathtaking.

“Yusu….ke…?”

“I don’t want to stop,” he rasps his confession, a hand slipping up Akira’s side, “Please, _Akira_ I….”

A wet pop of their second kiss is an answer enough, yet Yusuke nearly goes hysterical when fingertips touch his mouth to prevent a chase.

Akira flushes a deep crimson shaming any color of red Yusuke has coated canvas with.

“I don’t want to be interrupted,” he speaks in hushed melodic tones. The artist would have missed it if his senses weren’t so finely attuned to his muse. He leans in further, a fluttering pressure resembling a kiss then guiding the knuckles to brush against his mouth.

“We won’t be,” he offers temptation in return. There must be something about Yusuke’s expression that creates a flustered mess for his companion. Akira’s breath is ragged and his unperturbed expression is whittling down. A smirk touches Yusuke’s face and gifts a sweet tease back right from Akira’s brand of torture.

“Yusuke, the dorms,” he sings his tune of enticement. A palm brushing over his thigh makes him jolt while their foreheads touch to an unspoken promise.

The bill is paid, they make their escape with questioning stares, and their hands are intertwined with vigor. As they board the crowded train Akira’s back digs into the doors while Yusuke engulfs him with a tight embrace. Without a doubt Akira could now hear his frantic heart with his face buried close against his chest.

“Akira?”

“It’s fast…” he murmurs. Yusuke’s heartbeat.

“You do many wondrous things to me darling,” he brushes his mouth against the shell of Akira’s ear. The people too preoccupied with their own daily lives to give them so much of a second glance at their intimacy.

“Oh god,” Akira wheezes, the hand gripping his overnight bag tightens, “ _Hell_ , my first kiss and-d- now…”

Yusuke reels at the revelation, “Excuse me?”

“ _Huh?_ ” the other shakes with a fine hue of red.

They both fluster at how easy it was for them to follow through their actions and avoid talking about themselves or their feelings the whole time. Now they were confined on a train speaking of intimate sentiments out in the open. Their hearts bared for each other and unwilling to wait a second longer.

“I feel like a fool,” he reddens, “That was your first kiss!”

“Yusuke, it was yours too wasn’t it…?” a hand comes up to tug at a soft strand. Gods above he personally knows how soft it is now…

“Indeed, that was my first kiss, yet to be swept away by passion so easily,” Akira placates him with a gentle peck to his throat. His body flushes with both fire and ice from the rush of blood.

“It was amazing,” the words were muffled by lips attached to skin. A light scrape of teeth on an accelerating pulse.

“You truly don’t mind? Do you feel pressured? Rushed?” he inquires, “If you desired anything I would gladly accommodate to make you happier. Anything Akira.”

 Akira flashes him a smile, and later he learns that it’s reserved for him alone.

“I love you,” he’s always the bolder one, a demander of absolute attention. Yusuke is kissed and the pair are uncaring of anything else. The momentum of a stop throws them off yet the stay grounded while the doors open. Akira leads them towards the exit then Yusuke guides them to the campus dorms.

“Does this mean?” he stares at their intertwined hands.

“Mm, what do you want it to be?’ the glint of his eyes hastens Yusuke’s strides. How much time and distance is there between where they are now and the dorms? How much more would Yusuke have to wait until he gets to taste those lips again? How much longer until they’re alone?

“To be mine,” the points of his ears are feverish as he shies under the longing gaze, “Akira, I want your love, your heart. I love you and want to reciprocate everything you’ve given me and to be wholly yours if you’ll have me.”

“Yusuke, just answer me, what do you want _me_ to be to you?”

When he looks up they’re at the door of his room. They’re breathless and tired from their run here. Akira steps within his boundaries and he trembles with anticipation.

“My boyfriend, a lover, you Akira,” he pleads. There’s a jingle of keys and Yusuke belatedly realizes his keyring was snapped away from his belt and the door unlocks.

“The door is wide open for you Yusuke,” a ghost of a kiss. Akira steps back to the middle of the room where he fills it with his presence. The love in his eyes was always there but at this moment it was tinted with desire, “Just take me. If you want me.”

“How could you ever doubt-?”

“You’ve been oblivious to my advances for months, you question me, and you're delaying it longer,” his lip juts out in a pout and Yusuke steps through the doorway, already wanting to kiss senselessly, “I’m teasing you. Take me right now, I love you.”

“Anything love,” he purrs. Akira shudders and his chuckle ignites his body with burning heat.

The door shuts and shattered poise is swept outside from their private night along with anything else that would intrude upon the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ....when I wrote this; the goal in mind was to make the reader to suffer the way Yusuke does. I mentioned that on my twitter, len_to_ink. 
> 
> You can yell at me there or on tumblr. wolf--ink. I'm just glad to finish another one-shot~ Hope it drove one shot into your heart too. 
> 
> (I might get freaking shot myself for that terrible pun, god I have to ruin the rush, but I'm a sucker for them)


End file.
